Summer
by Fairybunny99
Summary: Sequel to Secrets, Fairies, and more Secrets. It's Summer! A time for the beach, water and fun. Am I right! Wrong! The skunkettes want something and are not going to give up. School's out and so are the villains. It's Brittany's 'season' and you better be careful, 'cause this girl knows what's she's doing. But will she collapse when everyone gets kidnapped. CGI verse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Surprises

**Hey, Hey, Hey, Bunny's new stories are on their way! Be sure to look for a bunnytastic new story, special guest Me! Or Buttercream it's basically the same thing, anyways it's called Buttercream+ Whatever= Trouble. Enjoy the first chapter of Summer.**

Summertime, a time to play outside, relax, and just have fun, no school, no homework, and no worries? It has been a week since the girls had last seen the skunkettes, but one was still a bit worried.

"They're going to ambush us Britt."

"Relax Jeanette, if they come for us we'll be ready."

Simon sighed, Jeanette had been completely cautious of her surroundings ever since her and her sisters figured out they were fairies. Simon didn't blame her though, she was part rabbit and deer and those animals jump at any sound, although rabbits are cautious of their surroundings, they have a great amount of curiosity.

"Hey Jeanie, here's some advice, ignore Brittany but try to get some sleep ok." Simon had a funny feeling at the pit of his stomach, something was going to happen, but he didn't know what.

"I'll try, but if I wake up in the middle of the night screaming, I'm blaming you." Jeanette replied.

"You ready?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

"Let's get revenge."

The skunkettes were going to steal the chipette's fairy pets. But they wanted more than that, the skunkettes were after their gems. The Dragon Gem, Ever Gem, and Laughter Gem. When combined the three gems have unbelievable powers, but, they have to be activated. It depends on the fairy and his/her powers, the season that they are most comfortable in, will activate the gem and their powers will be advanced. The fairies though, have to be 12 before the gems can activate, special necklaces hold legendary, mythical, and magical powers... that can change the universe.

The skunkettes hold a grudge against the chipettes because they were going to receive the gems, but then, the chipettes were born. All of the animals in Australia decided to give them to the playful, kind girls. But, when the ceremony was held, the chipettes were about to receive their necklaces when the skunkettes attacked the 1 year old girls. The skunkettes though, failed because the necklaces fought back. After they were banned from all the forests, plains, and grasslands in Australia, anger, rage and jealousy boiled inside of the 2 year old girls. **(yeah, they're a year older than the chipettes, just incase you thought it took a year for them to travel across Australia soo, just sayin')** They attacked their mother in hopes of finding the lockets, only to find out that the girls already had them. But when they were going to attack again, the pets were ready and defeated them, putting them in magic proof cords. When Brittany and Alvin cast that dark magic spell, the skunkettes powers became stronger, which helped them bust out, along with Jeanette's fears.

They weren't going to kill them, noo they just planned on making the girls miserable. You see, if fairies get mad enough, dark magic takes over. Thus causing their powers not only to be used for evil, but with the chipettes powers, all life forms could be destroyed. All but allies, if the skunkettes can become the girls friends, they can take the gems, then use them to control anything and everything.

The skunkettes dropped down the chimney, using their black lined wings to break their fall. Once you become one with dark magic, your wings keep their normal colors but they darken and become lined with the darkest black you can imagine. Whitney's used to be hot pink, but now, they're deep red with random black marks. Janet's used to be a soft blue, now they're dark with black zebra stripes. Elizabeth's used to be a happy green color, now they're deep forest green with random black ink spots.

They then made their way to the chipmunks/chipettes room where the pets sleep at the foot of each chipettes bed. They didn't know one was still awake.

**_'I've read books, drank hot chocolate, everything I could, but I just can't go to sleep. Buttercream's going to be mad if I wake her up, maybe I should ask Dave what to do…'_** It was at this moment when Jeanette felt movement at the end of the bed. Then she heard a voice say something, followed by another.

"Guys she's still awake."

"Hurry up and grab the dang rabbit she can hear you."

**_'What, rabbit, oh no Buttercream!'_**

Jeanette jolted awake to see a figure trying to put her pet in a burlap sack.

"Buttercream! Wake up!" she yelled. But by the time the rabbit was awake she was thrown into the sack and picked up. Then she heard Jeanette trying to save her by using spells and moves. But when the chipette used her most powerful one, Janet used the reverse spell, causing the magic to go backwards and hit Jeanette.

When Jeanette had screamed for her rabbit to wake up, everyone else awakened as well. Princess was fighting her attacker better than Buttercream, but was eventually captured due to chloroform, a drug that puts you in a deep sleep. Brittany tried to save her pet but then saw her unconscious sister.

She had no time to find Simon and she didn't know how to find the strongest pulse, she knew there was one on the wrist. But by the time she could see if her sister was alive, Princess would be gone, and she didn't know if her little sister was dead. Without Princess, she could die, and no matter how much she hated it when her sister corrected her, without Jeanette she _would_ die. Clones! She made a double of herself immediately, she went to get her pet while the double looked for a pulse. She was then, hit by water which knocked her out, both of her out.

Emily was doing the best, she had tangled her attacker in the blankets and was now chewing on the burlap sack, to find out that it had a sleeping potion sprayed on. She fell limp and was put in another sack. Eleanor brought Dave's weights to life and they attacked Elizabeth, but she took over their 'minds' and sent them against Eleanor.

The boys immediately picked up the unconscious girls and put them on the couch. But when they turned back, the pets were long gone. The reason the skunkettes could so easily take the fairy pets so easily is because they had fought them before, and no they can't 'hear' through the cords, that's insane. They knew a few of their weaknesses.

"Good morning Simon, I just had the weirdest nightmare, the skunkettes stole Buttercream, Princess and Emily and actually got away with it." Jeanette said as soon as she woke up. The spell knocked her out for a straight 5 hours, and Simon was the first person she saw. But once she saw the panicking but relieved look on Simon's face, she knew something was wrong.

"Simon, that was a dream, right?"

"I think I hear Dave calling me, I'll be right back."

Despite Jeanette's clumsiness, she was quick on her wings. She pinned him down then looked him dead in the eye.

"I have the ears of a canine, if Dave called you, I would've known. Now answer the question." Simon looked up at Jeanette to see that she turned herself into a chocolate brown bunny and made a puppy face.

"I don't stand a chance do I?" Jeanette shook her head 'no' and Simon sighed in defeat. Having an intelligent friend means she knows how to make you say stuff you know will make her freak out. "It wasn't a dream, we have no idea where your pets are, and we don't know how to find them." He replied.

"Now, was that so hard? Wait what did you say?" Simon sat up, Jeanette was sitting in front of him.

"Uh, your pets are gone and we have no idea where they are or how to find them." He said hesitantly.

5 minutes later Jeanette was running through the house screaming her head off.

Brittany woke up with a groan and saw her little sister run outside screaming then a chipmunk in a blue shirt chase after her. **_'Where am I, and how did I get here? Who was that guy?"_**

She then saw an unfamiliar chipmunk in red with a big yellow A on his shirt.

"Oh hey Brittany you're awake."

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"Wha? Uh oh."

"Where are my sisters?"

"Eleanor! Theo! Simon! Jeanette! We have a big problem!"

Simon came in carrying a scared looking chocolate brown bunny that was clinging to his arm. "What is it Alvin? I have a problem of my own to deal with."

"I think Brittany lost her memory when she got hit with water."

"She didn't lose her memory." Jeanette piped up. "When fairies get hit by their main weakness they die slowly. Their ages get reduced and their memory slowly fades away. If she doesn't remember you that means right now she's 10, which was how old we were when we first figured out you guys even existed."

"Ok, who's the rabbit?" Alvin asked.

"It's Jeanette you dope." Simon answered.

"Oh, well Jeanette, do you know a spell that would get her to her correct age along with her memory?"

"Sure I just need a spell book and, Buttercream to… help me." Jeanette's voice trailed off before she burst into a fit of tears. A few happened to land on Brittany and she grew a bit taller, and her memory was restored. (Even if your age is reduced as a fairy your hair stays the same length) Brittany immediately saw Jeanette who was clinging to Simon and crying.

"If you broke her heart I'll kill you." Was the first thing she said, this, was directed towards Simon.

"Relax Britt," Alvin reasoned, "she's just sad about her rabbit. The skunkettes came and took you guys' pets and, she's not, doing so well. How'd you get your memory back?"

"They. Stole. Our. Pets?" her left eye was twitching. "Anyway, Jeanette's tears can heal, one, or more must've landed on me, Simon follow me, bring Jeanette."

"I don't have a choice."

"Hey, Alvin where's Dave?"

"He went grocery shopping."

"We have a crisis and he, goes GROCERY SHOPPING!" Brittany's voice started out gentle but soon enough, she was yelling.

"Hey, he had to go to work too, and Toby, it's a bad option to leave him in charge."

Eleanor woke up to find Theodore bringing her chicken noodle soup.

"Yay, you're awake." Theodore cried almost dropping the soup.

"What happened?"

"Oh, the skunkettes came in the middle of the night and took Emily, Princess and Buttercream, I am so sorry Ellie."

"They took Emily! This is bad, how's Jeanette doing?"

"She turned herself into a bunny and won't let go of Simon's arm, and she's crying her eyes out."

"Oh, no. Where is she now?"

"With Simon who's trying to calm her down in the living room, turns out she had a stuffed rabbit named Butterscotch Pudding from when she was 5. She has it with her, I think it's working."

At this Eleanor smiled, "How did I get knocked out?"

"Dave's useless weights knocked you in the head."

"Oh, and how's Brittany?"

"She made a whole bunch of doubles of glass cups and she's throwing them and throwing a fit in the kitchen."

"How'd you get out alive?"

"I used the air vents like Jeanette does when she sneaks around the house."

"Oh, this is not good, the animals in a fairy group are supposed to stick together. Jeanette's gonna freak out and Brittany's gonna throw a fit."

"Sorry to interrupt Ellie, but that's already happening."

"I know, I'm probably going to be somewhere between sad, mad and confused."

"Don't worry Ellie, I'll be there to comfort you."

"Thanks Theo I appreciate it."

By the time Dave got home from work and the store, Jeanette had calmed down, most of the way. She had turned herself back into a chipmunk but wouldn't ditch Butterscotch. Brittany had cleaned the kitchen so it was spotless. And Eleanor was cooking dinner with Theodore.

Dinner was quiet. Jeanette wouldn't eat but, stayed at the table. Simon didn't know what to do about the girl and also didn't eat, much. Alvin and Brittany didn't know what to say and just kept eating to avoid talking. Eleanor and Theodore were eating as quiet as possible along with Dave who was the first to break the silence.

"Have you girls met Claire?"

"Huh?" Brittany questioned.

"Who's Claire?" Jeanette asked.

"Claire is a girl who Dave is in love with." Theodore started.

"But, Dave doesn't have a chance with her." Alvin continued.

"And when Dave brought her here on a date, Alvin ruined it, and Theodore accidentally sprayed breath freshener in Dave's eyes." Simon finished.

"Ooh, that sounds bad." Eleanor commented.

Jeanette was staring at her water and it started to float, then it made a hologram that looked like Buttercream.

"Jeanette, what did I say about playing with water at the table?" Dave demanded.

"Sorry Dave." Jeanette lost focus on the water but it didn't go back into the glass, it just stayed there.

"JEANETTE!" the hologram yelled. This caused Jeanette to jump a foot into the air and fall over. It then started giggling. "Heh, that never gets old, are you there Jeanie? Hello! I didn't yell to become ignored, Jeanie?"

"Buttercream? Is that you? That trick was mean."

"Yeah, it's me, and it was mean but a little funny, so look, I cast a spell on you so that anytime you make a hologram of me out of water, I can speak to you. Anyways, right now we're in Australia, and I KNEW YOU WERE REPLACING ME WITH BUTTERSCOTCH, YOU AIN'T GONNA GET AWAY WITH THIS SISTER!"

This caused Jeanette to giggle, something she hadn't done all day. "Technically, 'ain't' isn't a word, it's just incorrect grammar, Wait did you say you were in Australia?"

"Yeah, these guys are fairies too, don't freak out we already have an escape plan but we might not arrive until fall. And no, you're not coming to get us. This place I full of electric wires and if the power gets turned on we're toast. You stay out of trouble Jeanie, TTYL." And with that she was gone.

"What does TTYL mean?" Theodore asked breaking the silence.

"Talk to you later" Eleanor answered.

"When later?"

"What?"

"When will you tell me what it means? You just said you'll talk to me later."

"TTYL means 'talk to you later'" Jeanette said.

"In other words Theo, it's girl talk." Simon replied.

"Oh."

"It also means 'don't ask any more questions or you will get all confused.'" Alvin added.

"So do you have a picture of Claire?" Brittany asked Dave changing the subject.

**Do you know what's going to happen next... really, neither do I MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *Starts couging then passes out.***

**Belle: That about wraps it up... next chapter will be up when Bunny regains consciousness. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2: The date

Chapter 2 : The Date

**Hey! Music time!**

**Bunny: It's time to play the music. It's time to light the lights, It's time to read fanfiction on the Bunny show tonight. la la la la it's time to-**

**Buster and Belle: NO!**

"Please?"

"No."

"But Simon you need to help or this is gonna be a disaster. Pleeeeaaaaassssseeee?"

"Fine."

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou Simon, you won't regret it."

"Jeanette did he agree yet?" Brittany asked.

"Yes."

"Ok, Ellie, Theo, you two, are in charge of food. Simon you get Dave, Jeanette you get Claire, and remember, she 'accidentally' finds out you're a fairy. Alvin and I will be in charge of music, light and decorations. We'll all team up to clean up. Let's put operation date into action."

"Dave," Simon called, "can you take me to the library, I need to return a book."

"Sure. Jeanette you're in charge." Dave said before closing the door.

"Theo you're in charge." Jeanette said before slipping out of the window."

"Hey," Alvin called after her, "it's bad enough I have to listen to Simon half of the time, now I have to listen to my baby brother?"

"Get over it!" all 4 yelled.

"Get over it." He repeated in a mocking tone.

"Shut up!"

"Shut up."

"I'm Alvin and I'm stupid." Brittany said.

"I'm Alvin and I'm stupid." The fit of giggles made Alvin realize what he had just said.

"Simon, what's the real reason you wanted me out of the house."

Simon didn't say a word, he wasn't an expert on lying like his brother but he wasn't a bad one, but he avoids lying as much as possible like Jeanette, Eleanor, and Theodore.

"I needed to return a book Dave, why would you ask that?"

"Let's start with the fact that you need to return a book, but didn't bring one to return."

"We're preparing a surprise for you but you had to be out of the house." Simon started according to plan. "I have a list of things I'm able to tell you. What you should wear and bring. I never thought I'd say this, but let's go shopping."

"Or we could turn around."

"Hey, I promised everyone I would do this. Dave please?"

"Fine, what's first on the list?"

Jeanette was on Claire's roof, **_'Don't look down, don't look down, oh why did I agree to do this?'_** she then almost slipped when she landed. **(BTW when she was on the roof with Simon in the last story, she teleported so this is much different.)** She then looked for the chimney, and climbed up. **_'Note to self, fill Brittany's pillow case with her pictures of Alvin so when we have a pillow fight, they'll be all over the place'_**

**_'You know I can hear your thoughts right?'_**

**_'Never mind,'_**

**_'That's what I thought.'_**

**_'meanie,'_**

**_'What did you say?'_**

**_'I said please stop talking to me or I'm backing out.'_**

**_'Fine.'_**

**_'Ha, you have no idea what's going on, I got another plan but I'm using these thoughts to cover it up.'_**

**_'Quiet I'm stuffing your Simon photos in your pillow… what the? They disappeared.'_**

**_'I love spells!'_**

**_'grrr…'_**

Jeanette flew a little higher and made sure she was directly over the chimney. She then waited for Claire to come home 5 minutes later. She then cast a spell so the one she and Buttercream cast wouldn't affect Claire. Waited 10 minutes and then closed her wings.

She dropped straight down into the fireplace which, thankfully, wasn't on.

She then heard Claire come closer and pick her up.

"What's Jeanette doing here? Wings, this is a prank right?"

At this, Jeanette jolted up straight. "Who are you?" she asked, she had seen a picture of Claire though, she knew exactly who it was.

"I'm Claire one of your photographers, what's with the wings?"

"Wings? Shoot, the spell didn't work. I told Buttercream the spell's not gonna affect at least **1 **person, but she doesn't listen."

"What spell? And who's Buttercream?"

Jeanette looked Claire in the eye, "Can you keep a secret?"

"What do we make? There are so many choices."

"Should we make Lasagna, or Chicken Parmesan."

"Ask Brittany?"

"Agreed, you go."

Eleanor ran into the living room where Alvin was picking out a CD and Brittany was checking Jeanette's progress.

"She went in! Eleanor do you know what to make?"

"Should we make Lasagna or Chicken Parmesan."

"Chicken Parmesan."

"Thanks Britt."

"Anytime. Alvin what CD are you using?"

"You guy's Taylor Swift RED CD."

"Fine just keep it low."

**(I love Taylor Swift but her music is not to be turned up too loud or you will listen to it all day then your mom gets mad at you… then you have to go to court and give a 5 hour long lecture on how fairies _do_ exist and how I am not crazy! And how I have a real live unicorn in my backyard but, my mom says it's just a white horse with a paper hat on her head, but it's A FREAKING UNICORN! Back to the story.) : **)

"Ok, Alvin, what exactly did you do to Dave on his first date."

"He dimmed the lights, put on music, lit the fire, and threw an orange at Dave." Theodore said from the kitchen.

"Wow," Brittany commented. "Ok, are the lights ready?"

"Yeah," Alvin answered.

"Ok, let's start on decorations."

Simon and Dave were driving back home, well Dave was driving, Simon wasn't. Dave had gotten himself a tuxedo and shoes and a bouquet of flowers. But no matter what he said, Simon wouldn't spill the beans. Mostly because there were no beans to spill, is it a figure of speech, because technically, you can't spill beans when you don't have a can of beans, right?

Anyway Claire had let Jeanette use the shower to get the ashes off of her fur. Jeanette then mentioned a party that she could get her into. Claire was now wearing a silky blue dress that reached below her knees with a white sash. She wore white heels and had a small white purse.

"So, how do I look?"

"You look beautiful Claire, now just add a bit of fairy dust." Jeanette flew in circles around Claire's head. The white in the outfit was now sparkling and there was glitter in Claire's hair she now had in a sparkling headband.

"Wow, this is amazing Jeanette."

"Well, when you love to draw and paint, it pays off. Let's go."

"Where is the party again?"

"At my house, it's actually a reunion with old friends."

"Is that so, well can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How are you a fairy, I mean, is that how you can talk?"

"I don't know how actually, but I'm really not concerned about that right now. A friend of mine said when 'my season' comes, I'll understand."

"Hmm, well, I think you'll find out fast, come on."

Claire and Jeanette came out just as Dave was going to unlock the door. Jeanette winked at Simon while he gave a thumbs up. Jeanette teleported to Simon then took his paw and the two teleported inside.

"Almost... done." Brittany looked at the table which looked amazing. Then she spotted Jeanette and Simon running towards the stairs.

"Britt, they're coming." Jeanette called over her shoulder.

Dave walked inside, "Wow, guys this is brilliant," he then stopped, "why are there only two plates at the table?"

"Have fun!" Eleanor said while waving. All three girls took their counterpart's paw and they teleported away. Brittany then came back, touched the outfit then tapped Dave's head. He was now wearing it and holding the flowers.

"Bye bye." She said while waving.

Claire knocked on the door and when Dave answered it he was surprised.

"Claire, you look amazing."

"When you have a fairy helping you, it pays off."

"Fairy?"

"Jeanette, you didn't know she was a fairy?"

"I knew, uh... come in."

"Thank you, Jeanette mentioned something about a reunion of some sort, and asked me to come over."

"Oh yes, why don't you sit down at the table, I'll be right back."

"Oh no, Claire gave me away."

"Uh, invisibility spell."

"Oh, yeah, everyone hold paws it'll be faster than casting the spell 6 times." Alvin and Brittany exchanged glances.

"And no complaining." Simon added.

When Dave cam in the room all 6 were right in front of him but he couldn't see them. The chipmunks and chipettes however, could see each other even though they were no longer holding paws.

"Guys come out." Dave called, he then heard a fit of giggling then Brittany shushing everyone. "Fellas, girls?"

At this Brittany motioned towards Dave with her head, Jeanette nodded. They both hovered by Dave's ears.

"Go downstairs with Claire," Jeanette whispered, "leave the kids alone, it's the best thing to do. You'll get her as a girlfriend, isn't that what you wanted. Just pretend you're the one who set it all up. Everything will be a dream come true and you can thank the chipmunks and chipettes later."

"No," Brittany protested, "punish the kids badly, leave Claire, who cares if she's mad at you for making her wait? Who cares if you ruin the relationship and she moves away forever, it's no biggie. After you're done punishing everyone, except the fabulous Brittany I am such a big fan, you can kick Claire out of your life once and for all."

"Oh no, Jeanette, Brittany, thank you but you're still in trouble."

"Darn."

"Well we tried."

They then heard Dave lock the door, everyone turned to Alvin.

"What?"

"How badly did you mess up that date?" Brittany questioned yet again.

"Claire wouldn't talk to Dave for a few weeks." Simon answered.

"_Really?!_ Well, if I know one thing it's how to use a hair clip. Let's go help Dave! Alvin just do what I say." Brittany said before picking the lock and opening the door. "Ok, split up, you know what to do, Let's go."

Simon turned the dial and the lights dimmed, at this, he gave a thumbs up sign to Brittany who carefully and quietly threw a bit of fire at Jeanette, who caught it using a spell. **(She's a water/ice fairy remember. She can't touch fire.)** Jeanette then flew up to the chandelier and dropped it onto the candle in the middle of the table. Eleanor then brought the candle to life and it lighted the others.

"Wow," Claire exclaimed after seeing the candle. "So is everything in your house magical Dave?" they had just sat down for dinner.

"Not everything just Eleanor, Jeanette, and Brittany…"

"Theo hurry and queue the music."

Theodore hit a switch and "22" started playing.

"I love this song" Claire exclaimed.

"Well would you like to dance?" Dave offered.

"OF COURSE!" Claire cleared her throat, "I mean... sure."

**_'It feels like a perfect night, to dress up like hipsters, and make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.'_**

Both started dancing, Alvin then lit the fire and Brittany added some of her fairy dust. This made the fire sparkle and glow.

**_'It feels like a perfect night, for breakfast at midnight, to fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.'_**

"Nailed it! Jeanette?"

Jeanette then opened the window and fireflies came in. Jeanette then rested her head in her paws as Simon walked up to her.

**_'Yeeaahhh, we're happy, free, confused and lonely at the same time, it's miserable and magical, oh yeeaahh. Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines it's time.'_**

"This is so romantic." She said quietly.

"Well, would _you_ like to dance madam?" Simon asked while bowing. It had taken him a lot of courage to ask her, but, he just about nailed it.

**_'Oh oh.'_**

"I would love to."

**_'I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22. Everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I bet you want to, everything will be alright if, we just keep dancing like we're, 22, ooh ooh, 22, ooh ooh'_**

Soon each chipette was dancing with their counterpart, just having fun.

**_'It seems like one of those nights this place is to crowded, too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah. It seems like one of those nights we ditch the whole scene, and end up dreamin' instead of sleeping, yeeeaaahhhh.'_**

**_'We're happy, free, confused and lonely in the best way, it's miserable and magical, oh yeeaahhh. Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks, it's time, Oh, Oh.'_**

**_'HEY!'_**

All 4 girls were thrown into the air and were caught.

**_'I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22, everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you. You don't know about me, but I bet you want to, everything will be alright if, we just keep dancing like we're 22, ooh ooh, 22, ooh ooh. I don't know about you, 22, ooh ooh, 22, ooh ooh.'_**

**_'It feels like one of those nights, we ditch the whole scene. It feels like one of those nights, we won't be sleeping. It feels like one of those nights, you look like bad news. I gotta have you, I gotta have you.'_**

**_'Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, yeeeaaaahhhhh, hey! I don't know about you (I don't about you) but I'm feeling 22, everything will be alright if, you keep me next to you. You don't know about me (you don't know about me) but I bet you want to, everything will be alright if we just keep dancing like we're 22 ooh ooh, 22 ooh ooh. I don't know about you, 22 ooh ooh, you look like bad news I gotta have you, I gotta have you.'_**

Each dance ended and would've ended with a kiss if some bozo's car alarm didn't go off and cause each of the chipmunks and Dave to jump in surprise and drop the girls they were leaning back.

**Belle: Bunny where did you even get a car from?**

**Bunny: Does it concern you?**

**Belle: What's that even supposed to mean?**

**Bunny: IDK**

**Belle: What?**

**Bunny: IDK, It's girl talk you wouldn't understand Belle.**

**Belle: Really Bunny? Are you serious?!  
**

**Bunny: No I'm not serious.**

**Belle: Thank goodness.**

**Bunny: Let me finish, I'm not Serious I'm Bunny. Get it, my name is Bunny! Get, it ,together.**

**Belle: -slaps forehead- I give up!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Dragon gem

Chapter 3: The Dragon Gem

**I know you are all kind of confused about some thing in the story, so if you have any questions about what is going on in the story or why some things happened just PM me and I will explain but absolutely no spoilers.**

"You're all grounded for the weekend."

"What?!"

"Why?"

"We helped you."

"No fair."

Simon and Jeanette were the only two that were quiet. Simon was again concerned about Jeanette, who was still worried about her rabbit. Something shiny caught Jeanette's eye, it was Brittany's necklace which was glowing. She whispered something to Eleanor who was beside her, Ellie nodded.

"Dave would you mind if me and my sisters open our lockets, we were going to on our birthday but it slipped our minds." Jeanette stated.

"Fine."

Brittany was the only one who did though, there was a flash of pink lights, and Brittany was again floating.

"The Dragon Gem, is held by a girl who is enchanted by fire and gems." Alana's voice said, "The gem was found in the heart of a volcano, guarded by the Great Dragon of Fire or Mistress Firette. A dragon who took care of all fire and beauty fairies and creatures. This fairy was chosen to be blessed by it. Dragons and fire creatures will come when called, Mistress Firette will be at Brittany's service always. This gem is legendary, this gem has been activated, and this gem belongs, to Brittany Miller."

There was another flash of light and Brittany floated to the ground, her wings began to glow, and they got a bit bigger. They then got hot pink cheetah spots on them.

When she opened her eyes fire surrounded her and then extinguished. Then the voice spoke again, "Wings and Powers upgraded. New power... Love."

"What happened?" Brittany asked once she regained consciousness.

"You opened you locket before us and then your powers and wings upgraded." Jeanette explained.

"You and Ellie, did you open yours?"

"Our season's not here yet."

**Bunny: Brittany just got her powers upgraded. YAY! Celebration Song!**

**Bunny: Ce-le-brate good times come on-**

**Buster and Belle: DON'T EVEN START!**

**Bunny: Can I whisper? **

**Belle: NO**

**Bunny: Can I talk the song in stead of singing it?**

**Buster: Nope**

**Bunny: Can I hum?**

**Belle: Nuh-uh**

**Bunny: Can I at least breathe?**

**Buster and Belle: NO WAY!**

**Bunny: And they say I'm cray-cray... OMG that rhymes! *^* My dreams are coming true at last. **

**BTW about Brittany's new power, love, she's kinda like cupid, but without the bow and arrow that are shot in peoples hearts. To make a long overcomplicated story short, she basically uses magic to make people fall in love. **

**Belle: -on phone with a doctor- No no no no, She's not a bunny, her _name_ is Bunny... She's a human girl... I think... Huh? No I'm not her mom I'm her pet bunny, Belle... No my Name is Belle and I'm a bunny, and My owner's name is Bunny and she is a human... Well yeah I do take care of her... No I am not her foster mom... I do not need to see a vet... Hello? Hello?**

**I know that the chapter's short, don't attack me, I am happy to accept OC's if you have any to add, I will... Please review!**


End file.
